Patty's Present
by Shidaizu
Summary: Patty suddenly remembers what day it is, and gets upset that no one else did. Her friends make it all better though. Hints of PattyXOC. Just another cute fic I did out of bordom at work.Oneshot


**Okay, so I did this at work while I was bored. Patty doesn't get enough love! She's such a bubbly character. I figured I 'd give her the spotlight for a bit. Sorry Black Star ^_^ Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters from it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It seemed like a normal day for the students at the DWMA. Nothing too eventfull really. For the students of class Cresent Moon, they were sitting through another, rather uninteresting disection. Proffessor Stein had done so many of them now, everyone had lost interest completely. It was only when he introduced new material, that the class would pay any attention. This was of course, excluding Patty. She was always off in her own little world.<p>

The younger Thompson sister was currently humming to herself, as she daydreamed about giraffes and little puppies chasing them playfully, with funny colored scarves all wrapped around their necks. She was blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around her. Not that that was much to begin with. Liz was fussing with her nails again, trying to file them perfectly to her own satisfaction. Kid was watching the older Thompson, almost pouncing out of his seat as he hoped she'd have them symmetrical when she was finished.

Patty suddenly snapped out of her trance, as she remembered something. Something about the day that she soon became overly excited about. Though when she looked around at her friends, she had to frown. None of them seemed to even know what day it was. The poor little blonde's birthday was here, and nobody really seemed to care.

She looked over at some of the others, hoping maybe they would have remembered. She saddened even more, when she saw Maka only reading, and Soul nearly asleep in his seat. Her eyes hovered over to Black Star and Tsubaki. Neither of them seemed to be aware either. Patty couldn't understand why no one had realized it was her birthday. Normally Liz would remeber somethiing like that. Her frown seemed to grow, as she thought about it more.

Class was nearly over, and everyone seemed quite releived. When the bell rang, most of the students rushed their way out the door. If only to get away from their insane proffessor. Not one of them even acknowledged Patty, and as she watched her classmates leaving she pouted. Her bottom lip quivering, as she walked behing her older sister. Her snapped up though, when she heard someone call her name in the hallway. Patty's face lit up again, as she watched the person heading her way. Lyall smiled at her, as he caught his breath to speak.

Huffing in between words, he always seemed happy to see her. "Hey... Patty."

"Hi!" she giggled, happy that a least someone had noticed her.

"What was wrong? You looked like you were gonna cry earlier." Lyall cocked his head in curiousity. Patty wasn't normally a sad person.

"Nope! Not Crying!" she smiled wide.

"O...K... Well anyway, I was wondering if you and the others wanted to drop by this afternoon?"

Patty was thrilled by his invitation, and nearly strangled the poor boy in a vice grip hug. Lyall lost his breath for the second time in under ten minutes, but he took her reaction as a yes. Even within her tight embrace though, his face heated up. It was something he was slowly growing used to, since he had anobvious affection for the girl. He hated seeing Patty upset, and would do anything to see her laughing out loud ans smiling. She was such a cheerfull soul, and being around her made him feel like there were no worries at all in life. Lyall of course knew better, but the feeling was always nice. Waving as she ran after her meister and sister, Patty couldn't wait for later to come. Everyone else may have forgotten about her special day, but at least Lyall was nice enough to try and cheer her up. That was what she liked so much about him, and she squeeled happily at the thought.

Lyall sighed heavily, as he watched her small form heading in the opposite direction as him. Liz had mentioned to him earlier about what she had planned for the day, and had asked him and the others for their help. He smiled softly, knowing what the older Thompson sister was planning. He left for home, and soon started getting things ready for the evening ahead. Vizy and Ayelis were already home, setting up streamers and decorations all over the apartment. Ayelis smiled at her partner as he entered the living room. She and Visy both knew how he felt, and they wanted to help with the preparations anyway.

"So, you think she has any idea?" Ayelis asked, as she reached up to pin a few balloons to the ceiling.

"Who knows with that psyco brat." Vizy looked up from cutting some streamers, giving his younger brother a mocking glare, "Lyall, dude. You're crazy if you're crushing on her."

"At least don't get giddy around her." he shot back,"Every time you're close to Liz, I swear you lose whatever sense you might have."

"Come on you two. Lets just finish up here and get ready ok? Liz said around eight, so we wanna make sure it's all done." Ayelis climbed off the chair she had used to reach the ceiling. wiping the sweat from her forehead."I'm gonna call the others. They said they'd head over early to help finish."

Both boys only nodded, as each gave the other a heated glare. Their meister only sighed, as she picked up the phone. She swore sometimes the two were worse than a pair of five year olds. Dailing the number, she waited for the line to pick up. Tsubaki's voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You and Black Star comming over soon?" Ayelis inquired, patiently waiting for her response.

"Oh! Yeah of course. We'll be there in about twenty minutes, ok?"

"Right, sounds good. I'll call Maka then." Ayelis smiled," I sure hope Patty will like all this. Liz and Kid didn't seem to keen on ignorring her all day."

"I think she'll be happy. It is Patty after all."

The two girls ended their call, and Ayelis soon was on the phone with Maka. Letting the scythmeister know they could head over at any time. Things were going smoothly, and Ayelis was looking forward to having everyone around for the party. She didn't like fancy stuff, but a party with close friends, she could handle.

Patty's frown had returned once more, as she arrived back at Gallows mannor. Kid and Liz had both ignorred her completely, and she wasn't happy about it at all. It was her birthday for crying out loud. They should have at least remebered to say Happy Birthday to her. The young blonde sat in her bedroom sulking. Her stuffed animal collection starring silently at her. Patty reached for one of the larger plushes, pulling out a huge giraffe and started to wrestle with the toy. She passed the time easily in this sort of way. Her imaginary match between herself and the stuffed animal was interrupted though, as Liz poked her head inside the room.

"Hey, Patty? You ready to go?" Liz watched as her sister was gripping the toy in a tight headlock.

"Oh, hey sis. Gimmie a sec ok. I'm winning!" the younger sister laughed evilly as she twisted the fuzzy neck of her stuffed toy. Effectively _winning _the match. "Okee dokee! Lets goooo!"

Liz could only smile at her sister's innocent bahaviour. She loved her very much, and didn't exactly feel right about not paying attention to her all day. It would be worth it though to see the look on Patty's face. It had been easier to just have the party at someone else's home, so Lyall had offered to have it at their apartment. Liz made her way to the door, where she stood wating for her sister and her meister. She tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited. Patty took no time at all getting down the stairs and was ready to go. Her excitement boiling over as she hopped over to where Liz was standing. The older sister was wondering why Kid was taking so long.

"Hey Kid! Come on, we're gonna be late!" her voice echoed through the halls, reaching the ears of the young reaper.

"I know Liz, I'm on my way."

He was making sure everything was perfect inside the mannor, before they left on their way. He always did this before leaving and yes they may be late, but at least the house would be in order. Once he had joined the ladies, the trio headed off towards their destination, Patty skipping the whole way.

Ayelis and the boys were ready. It was eight o'clock and the birthday girl would soon be there. Black star was blabbering something to Visy about letting Patty have the spotlight for the night, while Tsubaki was putting out the last of the snacks. Maka and Soul helped Lyall with the last of the streamers. The entire apartment was decorated in yellows golds and blues, with a huge sign overhead. Happy Birthday written accross it with a picture of a cartoon giraffe. Tsubaki had brought the cake, and she had made it herself. It was a lemon pound cake with yellow frosting covering it, along with a few candies scattered on top. Everything was set.

It wasn't long before Maka could sense the three souls heading towards the apartment. She shushed everyone and Lyall turned out the lights. All of them lying in wait for Patty to come through the door. Liz knocked, giving them the final warning, before she opened the door.

"Why's it so dark sis?"

Liz didn't bother with a response, since it wouldn't matter anyway. As soon as Patty had asked the question, the lights went on and the loud sound of everyone shouting, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY PATTY,_ was heard. Patty stood there, her mouth wide open in shock as she stared at the people she thought had forgotten all about it. Liz stood smiling beside her. Proud of the work they all had done just for her little sister.

Patty was jumping up and down with pure delight. She had been so upset earlier, and now she was overjoyed. Snacks were eaten, presents were opened, and all of them had pigged out on Tsubaki's wonderful home made cake. Patty loved that there were giraffes on almost all the decorations. Liz must have mentioned it to everyone, that she loved them.

The surprise party was a complete success, and everyone had a great time. Patty really couldn't have wished for a better birthday present than that. All of her friends were together with her, and she was happy.

"YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEE!"the young blonde screamed joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Patty's happy and everyone gets to see her smile. But can you really ignore her anyway? XD Review if you dare! Let me know if it was ok or not.<br>**


End file.
